LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK, BUT ONE IS WEAK WITHOUT IT
by kiss-me-kitsune
Summary: Is Hiei finally falling in love? And with whom, but a bubbly, airheaded ferry girl of death?This is the remade, DO YOU LOVE ME, for those of you who have kindly followed its chapters throughout.
1. Absurdity of Love

_A/N: _

_ Holloa! my good people. I am finally back, with both good news and bad news. I shall start with the good news, to get your hopes up.  
I have finally found inspiration (or rather, inspiration have found me), and I wish to continue this wonderful story--after two years, I believe. My, it really has been quite a while since I posted any new stories, or updated, for that matter, and I fully understand that this story may have been buried deep within the archives and may be long forgotten. Therefore, I have decided to update it--and here comes the bad news--by rewriting everything since the first chapter. I think that this will do both you as the reader and I as the author some good, as it serves to refresh your memory (and mine as well) and you will now benefit from my better learning of story writing. As you will see, I have improved my skills greatly and therefore (hopefully) will be able to provide you more entertainment and less grammatical errors (though some may still be present). Please enjoy. (I have changed it a bit after some rethinking, so please be sure to read everything I have rewritten. The original story was under my authorship and was called, "Do you Love me?" I have decided to delete it to follow through the site's guidelines. Be ensured, however, that major changes of scenes will be prompted to the readers so that those who have already read this will be able to follow through.)_

* * *

**LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK, BUT ONE IS WEAK WITHOUT IT**

_(Do You Love Me?)_

By: Kiss-me-kitsune

* * *

He sat atop his favorite tree--the tree that always made him feel so tall--so superior to everyone else. He would always sit there and observe everything else around him: children playing, students running, women gossiping, cars honking, and all those stupid things ningen do. Today though, was an exception. Today was a school day. 

"Ahh, finally, some peace," he sighed to himself as he let his body relax. He laid down the tree branch, placing his lean, muscular arms behind his head to serve as his pillow, and for the last time, looked down upon a couple of passersby. They were familiar.

"Yusuke!" He heard her shriek and slap her companion. Hiei couldn't help but cringe at the sharp sound of her palm making impact with his cheeks. He quickly laid his eyes on Yusuke to see his reaction and saw that he was now in a bad mood, a big scowl present on his face. That was all. He didn't dare lift a finger against her.

"Hn, they fought again," Hiei thought. "It's highly absurd how he considers himself our leader when he easily succumbs to that girl. Everyday she brutally abuses him, yet he still ogles at her and cares for her. Hn, baka ningen." He paused his soliloquy to resume his watch of the two, who were now smiling at each other.

"He apologized… that means he lost. Why must he always let himself be controlled by that woman? Pathetic mortal…" Yusuke burst out laughing, and Keiko followed suit.

"I guess I will never understand." He let his mind run away from the question that persisted in his mind and was thinly close to falling asleep, when a high pitched voice pierced through his eardrum. It was like the sound of a shattering glass (to him, anyway).

"Hiei! There you are! Finally I found someone!"

Piqued, he opened his eyes with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I've been looking for you guys, anyone, because I have no one to talk to."

"Hn. Baka. Go and talk to your friends," he rolled to his side.

Shaking her head sadly, she remarked, "But all of them are at school. How silly of me to take a day of during a school day! I must have forgotten…" She found a seat next to him.

"Why must they even go to 'school', when all they do is sit and listen to an old person chatter on about things that no one really cares about. It is absurd, really."

"Well… they go to school to get education so they can have a better future."

Hiei turned to face her and naively ask, "Why go to school to learn, when they can learn from their parents? All those adults do at school is yell at them, much like Yusuke's mother."

Botan let a sweat drop and tried to change the subject. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"You will not get anything from me. I'm off to sleep." The koorime let a yawn escape his lips and tried to fall into a slumber.  
Botan clucked her tongue. "Are you really going to ignore me?" she asked incredulously, staring at Hiei. No answer. She grumbled. "Oh well. I'll wait until you wake up."

She looked around and saw a bird nest next to them, full of little birds that were chirping. The mother bird was busy teaching its younglings to fly, with great difficulty, although losing no patience. Botan smiled. "Such cute birds," she mumbled. After watching them make a little progress, Botan looked down to the park and saw a couple kissing. She stared at them for a long time and sighed.

The koorime opened his left eye and gazing at her, asked rudely, "You're still here?" though he noticed she was busy staring at something. He frowned and followed her gaze. When he saw that she was watching the couple make out, he burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Botan finally looked away from them and fell her eyes upon Hiei. "Why? What's so funny? I thought you were sleeping?"

"You're staring at those couple stick their tongue into each others throat?" he asked. A crimson hue flushed through Botan's face. "Well... No. Yes. I mean, whatever." Her blushing and her answer just made Hiei laugh harder. Botan gave him an icy glare and sighed. She said, "I guess I'm just jealous." She put her head down and stared at her lap. Hiei stopped laughing.

"Hiei? Have you--I mean, Do you?" she asked, not able to finish the question.

The boy remained impassive, though he was itching to hear her question.

"Have you ever been in love?' she finally let out.

"...No."

"Oh?" Botan looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Love. I do not know what that means. All I know is that it is a weakness. Look what it did to Kurama, and Yusuke, and that oaf (if he touches Yukina I'll have his head). They're all weak because they love."

Botan shook her head. "No Hiei. Love isn't a weakness. Actually, it's what makes you stronger. Everyone needs to be loved."

"Hn. Not me," he looked away and shut his eyes.

"Well, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"I have not loved. What makes you think I had a girlfriend?"

"Oh. Hehe.." She looked away and remarked sorrowfully, "I never had someone to love and never have I been loved. For the past 1500 years, I felt so... alone."

Hiei asked boldly, "You and Koenma? What is there between you two? Is it not that silly thing you're lamenting about?"

Botan blushed furiously and exlaimed, "NO! Though... I do like him. He just never returned the feeling. I kept waiting but now that Ayame is there, I have no chance." She chuckled. "Why am I telling you all this anyway?"

Hiei smirked but just kept quiet. He pretended to be not interested but he was. He kept his eyes closed.

"I've always dreamt to have a boyfriend but I guess, being a deity of death, no one will love me. I guess they didn't want to have a dead girlfriend," she paused to laugh at herself. "I'm pitiful, aren't I?" she asked Hiei.

"Iwish to sleep. Go away."

"Oh, yes, that! I'm sorry," she apologized and summoned her oar. She hopped in and hovered a few inches away from Hiei's tree, when he spoke.

"To where are you headed?"

"Leaving."

"I see and understand that, woman. But where to?" He was getting a little irritated at her bubbliness.

"Oh nowhere. I feel like walking around. Probably stop by the park."

Hiei grunted. "Don't get yourself in trouble because Yusuke and the others aren't here to save you," he said.

Botan smiled. "Why? Won't_you_ save me?" Hiei stared at her. "Eh, well I'll be going now. Sleep well!" She gave him one of her bright smiles and zoomed away. Hiei watched her figure disappear slowly into the horizon, watched her hair flow freely through the caressing, fresh air, watched her kimono ruffle gently in the slight of the wind, which revealed her light, flush skin underneath.

Catching himself, he sourly thought, "Love? Hn. It's absurd," he sat up and looked around. He wasn't sleepy anymore. He stood up, and with a wink of an eye, he was gone.


	2. I am no one

**LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK, BUT ONE IS WEAK WITHOUT IT**

(_Do You Love Me?_)

By: Kiss-me-kitsune

* * *

Botan walked silently by herself, along the moist dirt of the forest, contemplating upon herself her situation: how Hiei had commented about her and her Prince Koenma's 'relationship', and how even he, the most insensitive guy in the team (or the world--all three worlds, even), noticed. She sighed.

"Perhaps if I find myself a boyfriend… then I will be happy." The idea made a tiny smile creep up her face. "Hm, let's see my bachelors... What about Yusuke?" She paused to play with the idea, and then settled with a silent chuckle, "Yeah right," knowing Keiko would have none of it. "He's a pervert anyway—not my type." She leapt over a puddle of mud.

"Ah, what about Kuwabara?" The image of the giant oaf, as Hiei loved to call him, presented itself in her mind, with a huge, goofy grin, his carrot-colored—not to mention 'shaped'—hair, and his rough, deep voice, saying, "I love you," somehow didn't seem too apealing to her. Her eyes caught the little ray of sun passing through the leaves.

"Kurama?" At this, she paused on her tracks. His image, very much the opposite that of Kuwabara's, looked so very luscious, enticing, somehow seducing. His red hair, his emerald, gentle eyes that could look menacing and piercing when he wanted it to, his wonderful scent already tickling her nose, his slender body, his charming looks... She felt like she wanted it all, but a quick look at reality sent her back on her tracks. He, the Kurama she wanted, already has a girlfriend.

It was she who made the move, of course, for Kurama, quiet and polite as he is, will always be the proud, arrogant Youko Kurama. He never asks; he just gets. Botan was unsure if he felt for her at all, for many girls (in the past or present... and future) have always adored him. But then again, whenever she sees the two, it seemed to her lik hey were shy couples, like a king and queen destined by their people to be married, who have never even met each other beforehand and feelings for each other are quite confusing.

She smiled. "Candy is such a nice person... She's very lucky to have Kurama finally settle down with her." She suddenly remembered the first time she saw them together.

Botan was floating around with her oar, waiting for the person she was about to send for his judgement, when out of idleness, she decided to go check on Kurama, just for the fact that his school was so close to her and she did have nothing to do. That's where she saw the two under a tree shade, with Candy's long, blonde hair swaying in the wind, and her petite frame, talking animatedly with Kurama, who was listening attentively. They would laugh here and there... and then she saw her lean and press her lips on his cheeks. Kurama seemed surprised, though he wasn't angry—in fact, it seemed to be a pleasant surprise.

Honestly, it came as a shock to her, but as time went on, she became accustomed to it, and he even introduced her in the group. It turned out she had some level of psychic ability and she seemed to know when something abnormal occurs. Botan felt glad for her old friend. "This will be their two months, I believe."

The girl resumed her walking, not thinking about anything for a second, and then all of a sudden, as if she hit a brick wall that just popped out of nowhere, she blurted out, "Hiei?"

Hidden behind an oak tree, Hiei asked himself, "Did she just call out my name?"

After finding out that sleepiness has worn off of him, he decided to secretly follow the ferry girl to wherever she was going, not knowing the reason why. He noticed that the girl has been acting strange, constantly stopping every time she mumbles out a name, and then stares off to something he could not see.

"Maybe she is delusional."

"...No, I can't—I dont. Of course not, that insensitive jerk."

Hiei raised a brow. He leapt to a nearby tree to listen closer, but Botan was now silent and seemed to be waging an inner war. When she trudged along, Hiei silently followed.

They came into a clearing. A huge lake lay in the middle, still, but alive. The ducks that quacked and waddled in the water fled as they felt an aura approach them. Botan took no notice. She neared the lake, sat down, and dipped her fingers in it. Behind her, the bush rustled. She sharply turned around. "Who's there?"

Hiei emerged from his hiding place, thinking that concealing himself would just frighten the ferry girl.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"None of your bussiness."

Botan scowled. "I was just asking."

"If you really must know, and I know you must, for you women must always pry into someone else's business, I'm on my usual escapade, leaping from tree to tree because there is nothing else to do in this pathetic ningen world. How people actually find ways to entertain themselves baffles me." He motioned forward towards Botan and sat down next to her.

The girl smile. "Your humor is always entertaining."

"Hn."

Changing the subject, she voiced, "Look into the water and tell me what you see."

"Hn." The boy had to be coaxed before he moved. Finally, when he looked, he merely replied, "My reflection."

"And?"

Hiei frowned in confusion, but none the less answered to the best of his abilities. "The trees, the sky, the clouds, the birds... what do you wish to know?"

Botan nodded her head. "What about now?" she moved in closer to the water.

"... My reflection." Still he doesn't know where it was going to. "Truly, the ferry girl could be so confusing and odd sometimes," he thought.

"But do you not understand that I have no reflection?" She cast her head down and repeated, "I have no reflection... I'm merely a spirit, made to be the Prince's assistant, with not even a mortal body.

"For 1500 years, I felt so alone. For 1500 years, I've been like this, never growing, never aging. I have no idea of how I look like, of how it feels like to love. But of course," she let out a small chuckle, "I know I love you guys, but what I mean is love that is solely for me." She took a deep breath. "I must sound selfish, but let it be understood that I've waited for so long, longer than anybody, as far as I know." Tears threatened to slide down her rounded face.

Hiei was suddenly overcome with so many emotions that he could not understand and take in. Instinctively, he cupped her chin in his hand, looked deeply into her eyes, and breathed, "Your physique... let me assure you it's way more than you imagine. Your eyes... pink, but turns purple when happy. Your nose, womanly and petite... your lips..." he traced it with his thumbs and husked, "are soft, and lush... Kawaii na..."

Botan felt her ears burn.

Hiei, seeing Botan's reaction, woke him up from his weird reverie, and eyes widened. "What is wrong with me?" he thought angrily. "Why am I acting strange?"

"Thank you, Hiei..."

"Hn." He stood up and brushed his clothes, pretending the weird occurrence never occurred. He turned to leave and mumbled, "I shall be going now. Those two morons Yusuke and Kuwabara and the others must be done with school by now." He jumped and disappeared.

"Hiei..." Botan sat there affixed, the scene replaying in her mind until she was finally able to understand it fully. She looked up towards where Hiei disappeared to and whispered to herself, "Maybe Hiei isn't such a cold-hearted bastard afterall."


	3. Meeting

_A/N: Wow, I remember when Botan/Hiei pairing was completely unheard of three years ago, now it's a common occurrence! There's got to be hundreds of people loving this couple! What brought about the change, I don't know, but I sure am glad you guys are finally seeing things my way!_

_(This random note came about when I was looking through my reviews on my other pen-name, Botan-chan, and how I kept Hiei's pairing a secret. Almost everyone in the review said, "How odd! But sweet!" and other times I would get, "Kurama/Botan is better!" Haha, how odd people's minds work, really.)_

* * *

**LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK, BUT ONE IS WEAK WITHOUT IT**

(_Do You Love Me?_)

_By: Kiss-me-kitsune_

* * *

School was out, and naturally, the four friends decided to walk home together. Kurama and Keiko talked about their day, while Yusuke and Kuwabara, as always, complained about how monstrous their math teacher was, giving them loads of homeworks.

"Not like anybody understands a word he says!"

"Yeah!"

Somewhere above, Hiei smirked.

"Those two oafs; doesn't know anything but complain about silly things. Why they bo--" Hiei stopped in midsentence as he heard his thoughts get drowned out by a familiar voice. "Here she comes..."

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see you all again; it's been so long!" He watched her run up towards Keiko and give her a hug, which the brunette gladly returned. Botan broke the embrace to glance at the others. They all returned her a huge grin.

"It's been a while, Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes, five weeks, to be exact."

"How have you been?"

"Oh I'm fine, really. I just missed you guys so much!" She smiled at him warmly and approached slowly. Not caring what Keiko would think, she decided to hug her spirit detective. "Oh I truly missed you and your silly antics..." she whispered.

Yusuke embraced her in his arms and asked outloud, "Why did you take a break from us all of a sudden?"

The girl pulled away and looked hurt at his question, but nevertheless answered, "I did not take a 'break from you guys'. Koenma just had some detective work for me, since you threatened to have Koenma shot if he did not give you guys a break." Yusuke chuckled sheepishly.

At this remark, Kuwabara became curious, "What kind of detective work?"

Botan smiled. That's when Candy comes in. She related the story, how Candy, some time after Kurama introduced her in their company, have been getting strange premonitions from an unknown demon; about what, Botan was not told, but she did not care for that was her client's and Koenma's business anyway. That was when she found out the blonde had psychic powers.

Her job was to protect her from any danger, although she was without proper training. Given this, she had performed her job quite well, for Candy, even with the demon's attempts to kill her, is still alive to this day. She was only so glad that the demon have finally quit trying—it's been days now and still no sign of another impending attack.

"Candy? You mean, Kurama's girlfriend?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked incredolously.

Kurama just remained silent, though with a pleasant countenance. Botan was unsure what lay beneath that mask.

Changing the subject, Yusuke asked, "So you were fighting?"

"Yes, quite like an amateur, actually. But let's forget that for now. Kuwabara-kun," she said, shifting her look to the carrot-top, "how are you and Yukina-chan?"

"Going great! Though, I still can't find the courage to ask her out yet..."

"Oh, Kuwabara... I'm sure you'll find the right time."

The boy smiled gratefully and retired from the conversation to think of a way and how he was to ask Yukina. "Should I buy her flowers?" he thought.

"How about you, Kurama-kun?"

The kitsune smiled gracefully and answered, "I'm fine. If you're inquiring about Candy and I, pretty good, I suppose."

"Oh!" Keiko clasped her hands and cried, "Kuwabara-kun! I know the right time!"

Being the idiot he was, Kuwabara asked, "Duh, you have a watch. I know the right time too!"

"No, you loon. To ask Yukina out! Tonight, we'll have a party at our house, since Botan is free for the day; you can find your time and do your thing." Kuwabara's eyes widened in happiness. Hiei's eyes widened in fright.

The others agreed and found the idea amusing. Hiei didn't find this idea amusing at all.

"That oaf shall never be Yukina's lover! He will only cause her much unhappiness... and think of the offspring they may produce!" A mental image of Kuwabara's face in a toddler's half-clothed body suddenly appeared in Hiei's mind. It froze him still as a statue.

"Shall I drag Hiei along?"

"If it is possible, please do so."

"Of course it is possible."

"Whatever you say, Kurama. We trust you on that matter." Keiko gave everyone a grin and squealed in excitement. "This is going to be great!"

Botan smiled at her friend's cuteness, then, offering her own job, she chirped, "Then I'll be off to Reikai to inform Koenma about this get-together party!" She summoned her oar and sat on it, levitating her a few feet off the ground. With one final goodbye, she steered it upwards and zoomed away, fading into the wind.

"A party?" Hiei scowled at the idea. "But Yukina will be there. I must save her from that baka ningen, but in order to do it effectively, I must seek help from the Kitsune."

He jumped from tree to tree towards the direction of the lad's house, thinking that he will beat him before he gets there.


	4. The Party

A/N: Once again, I've lapsed into the deadly writer's block—(for like a freakin' year or so!) Or was it just plain laziness? oO I'm so sorry for the long wait. Everyone should not get their hopes up, because I'm fluctuant—very unstable when it comes to updating. I think I might've fried my brain back then, when I rewrote three chapters in a row. I think I might disappear again for a while, I really don't know. Please don't be too disappointed.

Oh and yes, for my viewer's information, I've made some changes with Candy. In the old story, she was a ferry girl, like Botan. In here, she's merely a human being endowed with some psychic sense—but she is still Kurama's girlfriend. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK, BUT ONE IS WEAK WITHOUT IT**

_(Do You Love Me?)_

By: Kiss-me-kitsune

* * *

Botan stared at her boss with wide, surprised eyes. She just could not believe Koenma was actually humane enough to finally let her have that one wish she's been longing for. So she decided to squeal and choke him once again, "Koenma, are you sure? I can live as a human for a month? No strings attached? Are you quite sure? You're not sick, are you?"

"Botan, enough! Stop molesting me, because if you get on my nerves, you can say goodbye to your vacation." He grumbled, "Or maybe I'll just lower the time down to a week, maybe."

She jumped around. "But even so, that one week would still be plenty enough! Oh, thank you so much, Koenma. You don't know how happy I am!"

Koenma straightened his hat and grumbled some more, "Oh yes, I think I do. Now leave before I change my mind."

"Yes sir!"

--

Kurama groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, as he stretched his limbs, tired and sore from sitting in that same position for almost about three hours straight, working nonstop to type one of his typical superb essays on his computer. He also couldn't repress a yawn. "What time is it?" Looking at his alarm clock to his left, he decided there was plenty time to finish his chemistry homework. "I need to finish everything up, before tonight's party."

"—That's where you're wrong, stupid Kitsune."

The redhead turned around to the sound of the voice, and let a subtle smirk pass his lips. "Ah, Hiei. So nice of you to let yourself in—I mean, it's very rarely that I get to see you inside my room, since you obviously prefer that big oak tree outside."

"Shut up, Kurama. If there were someone listening in to your ridiculous sarcasm, one would think we're having an affair." Hiei caught himself and hastily changed the subject. "'Oy, Kitsune, I need you to..."

Kurama waited patiently for the little fire demon to finish his sentence. A few seconds ticked by, and Kurama got the sense he wasn't going to finish his sentence, and so, being the gentleman that he is, he offered to help him get the words out. "It's ok, Hiei. Say it slowly."

"I need you to... To..."

"Try again."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but nevertheless tried again. "Kitsune, you need to... to..."

It was up to the point where it was getting ridiculous, so Kurama finally let an irritated sigh pass his lips. "What is it, Hiei?"

"Shut up, baka! Cannot you tell that this sort of conversation is truly difficult and painful for me?"

"Well, Hiei, it's not exactly a breeze for me right now, to sit here and try to listen to you stumble upon your words. Straight to the point, Hiei. What do you want?"

Unable to keep that troublesome blush creep upon his face, Hiei finally mumbled defeat. "I need you to help me."

"Say it again."

"I need you to help me."

"A bit louder, Hiei. My ears aren't as good as it used to be."

"You're a damn fox, how the hell can you not have good hearing?"

"That's beside the point. What was it you wanted me to do?"

Hiei balled his fists to the side. He was not one to be defeated twice. And so, mustering all his strength and dignity, he pronounced it clearly and strongly. "Damn Kitsune. You will help me, or my blade shall be the last thing your eyes shall land its sight upon. Do we have an agreement?"

"It depends on what matter you are talking about." Kurama stood up and paced around his room to get blood flowing back to his legs. Emerald eyes glinting with amusement, he watched Hiei as he sat down on his window porch, with that worried look on his face.

"Yukina."

"And what about your dear sister?"

Hiei's facial expression changed from worry, to resentment, to hatred, then to horror. "The oaf is going to ask Yukina to be his mate, at that cursed party!"

Kurama sat on his bed with a sigh, and as carefree look as possible. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"For a supposed 'genius', you're a bit too slow to catch on, aren't you?"

That hit a nerve. The fox demon, with a hint of anger burning in his eyes, coldly replied, "I know what you're trying to say, Hiei, but I am against it. You want me to help you to stop Kuwabara from professing his love to Yukina. I am against that." With a triumphant smirk, he added with pretend sympathy in his voice, "I'm sorry, but I am unable to help you with your absurd wishes."

Hiei bolted up from his position, overwhelmed with rage. He stormed up to the Kitsune's bed and hoisted him up by grasping on his collar, and with a snarl equal to that of a rabid dog, he growled, "You do not understand, you damn Kitsune! It is unacceptable for Yukina to have an unsightly human for a mate! His incompetence will do nothing but weigh her down; his stupidity is too much, his... his... deficiency in physical attractiveness will do her and her offspring no good! Do you not understand that it will not do well to have him as her husband, as my kin? Do you understand, you baka kitsune?"

Kurama did not at all feel threatened, but he had an unexplainable soft side for the fire demon. Although he wished to partake no part of it, Hiei's plight seemed urgent, and he could not help but feel a responsibility to lend a hand. And so, the fire demon slowly let go of Kurama's collar as he saw that subtle change in attitude within his friend.

--That was another thing. Kurama was the only one Hiei considered a true friend—if that was even a good thing. He looked Hiei in the eyes, and asked, "Have you ever been in love, Hiei?"

Caught off guard with this question, he looked away. "Why are you asking me this, too?"

"...'Too'?"

"Never mind." Hiei sulked back to his place on the window porch, and resumed, "No. I haven't."

"It's actually a good thing, Hiei. Yukina would be really happy, I'm sure. At least she'll experience something her brother will never have."

"He's far too ugly."

Kurama chuckled. "Hiei, you're truly amusing."

--

Kurama arrived alone at the party. He had received a phone call from Candy earlier that she wouldn't need Kurama to escort her, as she would already be at Keiko's house, helping her set up dinner. Upon opening the door, he was received by warm recognition from Keiko, and was led to where Candy was.

"Kurama! You're finally here."

"Hello, Candy." The two shared a warm glance, before breaking away at the sound of Keiko's worried inquiry, more directed at Kurama than everyone else.

"Botan and Hiei are coming, aren't they?"

"Yes. At least, I know Hiei will come for sure." Just as he uttered those words, Hiei's entrance almost destroyed Keiko's doors, with the amount of brute force he used to slam it wide open.

"Where is the oaf?" he demanded.

"In the bathroom." Yusuke was just as calm as ever; as long as there was food involved, and no demons around, he could be as calm as he wanted to.

"Excuse me, but what and who is the 'oaf'?" came Yukina's innocent question, which nobody had the heart, or the nerve to answer.

--

Thirty minutes after to the start of the party, Botan still has not arrived. Yukina was the first to voice out the worry that, no doubt, gripped everyone else as well. "Botan has still not come. What could have happened to her?"

Despite what he wanted, Hiei couldn't help but worry as well. "That idiotic woman, what the hell kind of trouble could she have gotten herself into?" he thought.

"Stop your nonsense. It is unlike you to worry about other's well being, except for your own, and your sister's. You are getting soft, Hiei," another voice in his head echoed within him. As the fire demon was waging this inner war, the door opened for the last time that night, and Botan stood in the doorway with all her beautiful glory.

A yellow, lacey, knee-length dress complimented her braided blue hair so perfectly, that Hiei could not even stop himself from thinking about how gorgeous she looked.

"_What are you thinking? Look away, immediately, and prepare mentally for a trying night_." Hiei hastily stood up from the sofa to get his mind on something else. Only Kurama had the eyes keen enough to notice such an odd behavior from such an odd ball. He looked back at Botan and complimented her freely, on how stunning she looked tonight.

With a blush and an air of embarrassment, Botan explained the reason for her tardiness was because she could not find her dress. "I couldn't have well gone here without anything decent on."

"Well, since you're here, we should get the party started! Let's go have some dinner then—off to the kitchen, everyone!" Keiko smiled and led the way.

"Wait, wait for me!"

"Kuwabara-kun?"

Kazuma Kuwabara held a bouquet of roses in his hands, sporting such a true, and hopeful look in his eyes, that Kurama felt a pang of guilt strike his beautiful heart, as he thought of the many ways he planned on halting Kazuma's moves. He moved quickly.

"Ah, Yukina-chan, I have something I need to talk to you abou—"

"AhKuwabaraeatfirsttalklater, ne?"

"...Eh? Well... yeah, sure then."

As Kuwabara left, Hiei, who was lurking in his corner, smirked ever so slightly to Kurama, and mumbled, "Good. Keep it up, Kurama."

* * *

A/N:  
I'm sorry, for those people who might've liked the 'koibito' play scene between Hiei and Kurama from the old story. I decided to omit that part, because I wanted that part to be more serious. Kurama is a nice guy after all, and it'd be sad if he only helped Hiei because he was forced to.

The chapter is also cut shorter. I intend on making the other half of the old chapter, an entirely new chapter (redundant much?) So please, keep reading on, and be patient with me! I _will_ get this done, even if it takes me my whole life! --not really, i intend to finish it sooner.


	5. Desire

A/N: No disclaimer! I'm tired of it. Refer to page whatever.

**

* * *

LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK, BUT ONE IS WEAK WITHOUT IT**

_(Do You Love Me?)_

By: Kiss-me-kitsune

* * *

"Thank you for the delicious food," Botan chirped happily as she gently patted her lips with a napkin. Fully satiated, she pushed her chair back and stood up with the rest of the others, and headed for the living room.

"Let's all sing karaoke!"

"Oh, not you, Yusuke! You're terrible at it!"

"Am not! Candy shouldn't be talking, 'cuz you're worse than I am. Isn't that right, Kurama? Doesn't her voice make your ears bleed?"

"Ahh... I don't know."

"Kurama, you're supposed to say, 'of course not!'"

"Ah, Candy."

"It's because you suck even more than I do!"

"Shut up, Yusuke!"

Botan watched happily, the interaction before her, and couldn't help but feel obligated to thank Koenma a thousand times and ten thousand more. She felt like she's overworked herself, and this would serve as a nice break from all the trouble she's have had to endure all years long (all 1500 of it).

Shizuru and Keiko inched on both sides of her, grab a hold of her arm, and smiled.

"We're so happy to finally have you back."

"Thanks, Shizuru." Botan laughed and continued, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell everyone. Koenma gave me a month off—as a human."

"What? Really?"

The ferry girl grinned widely. "Yes. For a month, I get to hang out with you guys, with no work to do! A nice little vacation should be good, once in a while."

"Then we can all go shopping!" Keiko giddily spat out. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, and then we can all watch the wrestling match!"

Candy interjected once again. "Yusuke, Botan and the rest of us are not interested in fake wrestling matches."

"No one asked you. You could choose to not come, I wouldn't mind."

"_No one_ would come."

"Ah, you guys..."

Shizuru, the more reasonable out of all of them—perhaps after Kurama, who was but a bit busy stopping Candy and Yusuke from duking it out at the moment, asked Botan, "So where will you be staying?"

"Ah. I've already talked to Genkai about it. No need to worry!"

"And speaking of Koenma, why is he not here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to not have explained to you earlier, Keiko. He's very busy with all the paperwork he's been procrastinating for. He's even got five assistants helping him, and it still looks like it'll take at least three days to finish."

"Koenma sure is a lazy bastard," Yusuke remarked.

Botan sweat dropped. "Ahh, well, can't argue with that."

--

After a few hours of doing karaoke, the gang decided to split up and do their own thing. Yusuke had asked Kuwabara for a turn on Mortal Kombat, but Kuwabara had other plans in mind, and so, Yusuke, not finding anyone else to fight against, turned to Candy. "It's as if I'm fighting against you, but you get to lose without the pain."

"Oh, Yusuke, I'm so going to beat your sorry ass."

The ever so fight-ready Yusuke then turned to Kurama and cockily announced, "After I beat her, I'll beat you. I've never had the chance to fight against you, so this would do good."

With a sheepish chuckle, Kurama agreed. "But I've never played this one before. How can this suffice as a fair match?"

"It's ok, it's easy to learn! Watch me as I beat your girlfriend."

Keiko joined in the group. She pinched Yusuke's cheek and reprimanded him of being too cocky. "Video games and fighting are all you think about."

Across the room, a blushing Kuwabara sat on the sofa, next to an oblivious Yukina, who sat next to a dangerous Hiei.

Before Kuwabara could even utter a word, Hiei interjected, "Yukina. I hear Botan calling you."

"Oh? Excuse me, then." And she trailed along to Botan, who was at that time, watching Yusuke and Candy beat up on each other, from afar. "Botan?"

"Eh? Oh, hello Yukina-chan. What is it?"

The look on Yukina's face upon hearing this, was pure confusion. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you 'what is it'?"

"E-eh?" Botan followed the direction of Yukina's pointed finger, and caught a sight of Hiei. For some unknown reason, she understood fully. "Oh, yes, yes. I'm so sorry, Yukina-chan. I needed you to..." she paused and looked around, fishing for a reason. "Yes, I need you to help me with those pillows, please!"

"...Pillows?"

Botan could only chuckle sheepishly.

--

As the party grinded to an end, everyone felt that it was time well spent. It was nearing mid-night.

"You guys have a safe trip. I'll stay behind to help Keiko clean up."

"Oh, you don't have to, Shizuru! I've got Yusuke to help me."

Apparently, this news was new to Yusuke. "—What? When did I agree to—"

"You _will_ help me, right, Yusuke?"

Defeated, Yusuke turned around and waved nonchalantly at the others. "While you guys get to go home and sleep, I'll be cleaning your mess up."

"It was mostly _your_ mess, Yusuke."

"Bah!"

Kurama offered to walk Candy home, and so, together, with an air of embarrassment around (mostly on Candy's part), they left, bidding everyone a farewell. Yukina and Botan were to walk together towards Genkai's temple. Hiei was nowhere to be found.

"Yukina, would you mind if I walked you guys home?"

"Kuwabara-kun... Thank you. Please, if it's not a problem."

"Of course not!"

And instantly, Hiei was to be found on top of the tree directly above them, but he remained unnoticed by the rest of the remaining group.

Botan looked away, thinking how sweet it was for them to finally be alone together—if only she weren't around. She waved goodbye to Shizuru, Keiko, and Yusuke, and ran to catch up to the two.

She decided to lag behind as to not disturb them, whereupon deciding that lagging was not such a great idea after all, for she could still see them, and so she moved up front. "_Better_."

Hiei, who was following with a keen eye, grew frustrated at the ferry girl for letting things get too far. Kuwabara and Yukina were touching shoulders, for crying out loud. He yelled telepathically to the oblivious girl, "_Don't let them get too close to each other, baka onna_!"

Botan cringed from the sharp pain that penetrated her mind. "_You don't have to talk so loud, Hiei. We're not fighting with air resistance anymore. You voice will carry, even a bare whisper_!"

Not listening, he kept on commanding her to interject. Using a brand new phrase he happened to have caught from Kurama's television, he cried, "_That is sexual harassment! No amount of touching should be allowed between the two of them. See how they touch at the shoulder? Your job is to ensure they pry apart and stay apart._"

Botan almost burst out laughing at his absurdity. "What the hell is going on with his mind?" she thought. "_You're ridiculous. Why interject? They seem to like each other._"

"_No!_"

And just like that, Botan was forced to act against her own will, with no choice but to follow. "Uhm, Kuwabara-kun, which way was it?"

"Uhh, straight ahead. You should know."

"Oh... yes, of course." All of a sudden, it turned out to be such a long night for Botan, thanks to that hateful little fire demon, stalking them.

--

It was tough to get Kuwabara to finally leave the temple, but with the combined efforts of Genkai and Botan, they managed to pry him away from the foothold of the house, and into the street.

"Till tomorrow, Kuwabara-kun!" Botan had chirped happily.

She returned to her room, exhausted from the day's activity. It seemed so long ago when she and Hiei sat at the pond, Hiei accidentally letting a tinge of emotion slip past his icy barrier. "I wonder what he was thinking then..."

Overcome with thoughts, she slowly undressed and changed to a simple white, buttoned-up shirt, and sunk into her alluring bed. She stretched and yawned, all the while mumbling a good night for everyone.

Outside, Hiei watched with guilty and unwanted pleasure. Unwanted, but pleasure nonetheless. Her naked silhouette excited in him, emotions he never thought he possessed. Terrified at his own thoughts, he scolded himself for falling—into what? Into what, exactly?

"Falling... in love? Is that what I meant?" he thought. He cursed himself and fought hard against his urges. It was a lost battle.

Without being aware of how it happened, Hiei found himself inside the girl's room, walking towards her sleeping figure. She looked so angelic—like a person come from heaven—heck, she _was_. He gulped from the tension he felt, both mentally and physically, in that location of his cursed body part, south of the equator, as he reached out to touch her soft skin. Suddenly, Botan stirred.

"... Eh? I could've sworn somebody was in here..." She looked around, frightened, and stood up to bolt the window. Now feeling safer, she returned to her bed for a good night's sleep.

"What was I thinking?" Hiei chastised himself in his inner mind. It was a close call—too close. He had barely escaped through the window before Botan could see clearly from the darkness. He sat, panting, atop yet another tree, wondering in horror what could have come about if she hadn't stirred.

"I could've... I could've..." He growled in anger. "You are definitely going insane, Hiei."

Far below, a certain red head turned away, with a look of relief in his eyes.

* * *

A/N:  
Oy, oy, oy! Wow, I cannot believe I've updated twice in a row! Yeah, well I'll probably end up frying my brain again. Well anyway, I took out Hiei's point of view, because it seemed so out of place in my old story.

As for Candy and Yusuke's relationship... hah. I find it truly amusing. I'll have to dedicate a chapter on Kurama and Candy's relationship, because it feels very awkward between them right now.


End file.
